In Waiting
by Roxy Red.rum
Summary: Frozen! incest/pregnancy: When a fight causes Elsa to lash out with her powers, it leaves the Queen and her sister facing unexpected consequences. They were told growing up that in order to make a child it required a special kind of love and magic, but none of them expected this...
1. Chapter 1: Somethings

_Somethings_

_A/N:_

_Why Hello, And thanks for reading my story!_

_I've noticed a lot of things by reading fanfics and I've seen an area I couldn't resist but adding to. So, here's my story. Anna and Elsa will be in a relationship... Eventually. I know that this chapter has a lot of tension and arguing between the two, but that'll change in the near future. There's going to be an array of confusion, comedy, romance, as the two dig deep inside themselves to find their more nurturing side. Overall, fluff and lots of it. I mean it too!_

I'm not sure how I adopt a Beta-reader, but please, I'd love any volunteers.

See you soon,

* * *

><p>It's hard to say when it started. Maybe it started back when I was too busy too see Anna everyday, or when our fights lasted weeks instead of days. All of our arguments never differed; I had a Kingdom to run and Anna wanted me to spend time with her I simply didn't have. I don't know when we started to fall apart but I can name the exact day everything changed.<p>

I was reading my book, all too aware at how my sister was glowering at me. It was only a matter of time before she snapped and we'd start bickering once more. A few seconds later, and my impulsive fiery sister broke the silence.

Anna stomped her way to the front of my chair, and so it started, "Dammit Elsa, am I that unimportant to you that you can't even set down that book for just a moment?"

I sighed and lowered my book, "Anna, we've been through this before. You know that I can't; please, can we not do this?"

My younger sister crossed her arms and turned her gaze at the ground. "You don't even know what I was about to say." She accused, pouting at the floor. A moment later and she was looking back at me, "You spend too much time mulling over useless trade treaties and getting into debates with your old decrepit council, Is it so horrible of me to ask to have just one day off with you, no work getting in the way?"

"Anna I can't. This discussion is over."

"No, you don't get to shut me out again! You don't want to talk, well too bad, I'm going to."

I got up, fully intending to leave the room but my path was suddenly blocked.

"You're not going anywhere." Anna self-righteously jumped in front of me and braced her arms against the door, cutting my escape route. "I'm tired of you ignoring me. I thought we were sisters. Sisters don't shut each other out, sisters wouldn't ignore each other, and sisters aren't cold to be around." Her voice continued to get louder and higher until she was practically shouting at me.

"That would be fine," I started clenching my hands as the room dropped a couple of degrees, "if we were normal siblings. Unfortunately, I am Queen and I have to balance all the duties that my title brings."

"Wonderful, I don't mind you coming up with a schedule for your work life. I just have to wonder if you've even put me in there, because, as it seems, work appears to have more importance to you over your own sister."

"Anna, you know that's not true. You are important to me, but I have responsibilities to Arendelle that I can't just forget. I'm doing the best I can." I pleaded.

"Well I don't like it. It's like I don't even have a sister."

I flinched back but she continued. Ice growing around me in all directions.

"I'm tired of being ignored like I don't matter. You and Kristoff are all so busy these days that I hardly get to see any of you. All I have for company is some stupid snowman who talks all day about warm hugs and flowers. I hardly get to go out and all you ever do all day is ignore me!"

"That's not true!" I shouted and spun on my heel. I ran to the other side of the room with her chasing me.

"You're always doing work, you never seem to have time for me, and instead of celebrating you're birthday with me, you were gone all day doing meetings. I was in your bedroom, waiting for you to get done and then, when you are, you're too tired to even celebrate with me."

"How was I suppose to know you were waiting for me? And Anna, it was late!"

"You could have asked!" She growled.

"Anna that's absurd, you know as well as I do that I was working. I had no way of knowing that you wanted to celebrate my birthday, we never did in the past."

"I couldn't," Anna sneered, "you were in your bedroom all day and never came outside. Do you even know how many times I waited for you growing up? Even now, when there's nothing holding you back, you can't seem to spare me a minute of your time."

"I was in there to protect you!" I was past the point of noticing the blizzard storm that raged around me.

"And you know what, I'm so sick of it. You always have to have an excuse for why we can't simply hang out."

"It's not my fault!"

"Do you even love me?" She lashed out.

The snow suspended in the air as I turned around. Anna knew she had gone to far. Even though she couldn't see her sisters face, she knew that she'd hurt Elsa. She raised an arm intending to touch Elsa's shoulders; she spoke apologetically, "I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean that."

No response.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, but you know that I-"

"Enough!" I roared. The world had been still for a few moments but now I was dealing with a messy tangle of emotions. All had come on too quickly, too much for me to handle.

My powers swirled around me just like they did back at my Ice Palace and released themselves at once. I froze when I heard my sister hiss out in pain and hit the floor.

"Anna!" I screamed and turned around in shock. I was expecting her to be, dreading it actually, unconscious or kneeling on the ground, hand over her heart. Surprisingly, neither seemed to hold true. She was kneeling, eyes scrunched shut, dressed hiked up, arms grabbing at her lower stomach area. Now I was more frightened with the question 'what part' of her I had frozen rather than 'where.'

"God-damned cock sucking fucking piece of shit. What the Hell did you just do to me?" Anna leveled her gaze at me before ripping it away to tenderly rub at her stomach. In a few heartbeats I was by her side panicking.

"Anna, are you alright? I didn't-I. I'm so sorry! Where are you hurt?" I flitted above her, completely unsure on what to do. She snorted and turned her face away from me.

"Oh that's rich, now that somethings happened do you pay me the time of day. Stop fussing over me, Elsa, I'm not hurt, just a bit sore." She tried getting up, but I pushed her back down.

"No, don't get up just yet, I'm going to take a look." I sat down near Anna and ghosted a hand over the top of her dress, "May I?"

Anna blushed but looked away as I pulled the fabric of her dress up and out of the way. I was a bit relieved to see her stomach wasn't turning blue or icing over, nor was her hair turning white, but there was something weird about this. As I gingerly touched the area, where my fingers made contact, it was warm. I flinched away from the unexpected heat. The area where my powers had hit her were the exact opposite of cold; Anna's skin was burning to the touch.

I glanced up concerned and rested the back of my palm over her forehead. "Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Yes," she looked away, "can I go now?"

I nodded and removed my hand from her head to stand up. My attention was zeroed in on Anna, searching for anything off about her that I might have missed. And sure enough, as she started to get up, she lost her balance and almost fell back to the floor. My arms caught her stomach and steadied her. She avoided my gaze in embarrassment.

"I'm fine," she stressed and started to detach herself from my grasp, "I'm going to go check on Sven now. He's probably wanting more carrots. Bye Elsa!" I was now extremely worried. Anna was hiding something, trying to make it seem like everything was okay. I collapsed back onto the chair and rested my head in my hands. After all the progress that I had made, my powers still lashed out violently, and my sister, yet again, had taken the brunt of them.

Why does this keep on happening? I sighed as my eyes rested on the spot that she had been but a few seconds ago.

* * *

><p>By the time she reached the stables, she was gasping for air. Her mind was going every which way. She pushed open the doors and had just enough sense to take a couple more steps to collapse in front of Sven's stall. Completely whipped, she shifted around until her back was leaning up against wooden braces. The reindeer bleated in alarm.<p>

"Hi boy, how you doing?" Anna chortled as she gathered stray strands of hay to form a pillow. It was a fruitless effort and she eventually gave up. "I'm doing good but what's the matter you," she said in a deep voice and laughed mechanically before swallowing painfully. She found it hard to even keep her eyes open, nodding off every few seconds, "I'm tired. It's a long story, but I'll tell you later. G'night, Sven." She closed her eyes regardless to the pleads of her startled furry companion. And just as she was about to slip into unconsciousness, Kristoff, her valiant pungent reindeer king bursed through the door.

"Sven what's the matter- ANNA!" He bolted forward the moment he noticed the red-haired girl, "Anna, don't go to sleep. Stay awake, what's wrong?"

"Tired, leave me alone, Kristoff." she whispered and groaned as she was picked up.

"No," he growled, dropping her onto a workbench nearby, "Anna, talk to me, please!" He began stripping her, formalities be damned, trying to search for amy injuries. Finding none, his next best bet was a concussion.

"Elsa," he paused and stopped his search to listen better, "hit me with her powers. Tired, gonna sleep." She began to drift off to sleep.

"Dammit, Anna! Stay with me," her hair wasn't turning, but anything that caused a bright and energetic girl to start slipping into unconsciousness screamed dangerous. "Where? Anna, tell me where!" he demanded and shook her to keep her awake.

"My stomach, Kristoff!" She snarled and began to struggle against his grasp. He let go and mulled this over. The head can be persuaded but the heart is not so easily change. This was none of those, could her organs be freezing over. They weren't out of the woods yet.

"Anna, keep talking to me. I'm taking you to go see Pabbie and the trolls." the Ice-harvester set her down for a moment to unlatch Sven's stall. The reindeer burst through and nuzzled Anna's cheek with concern. The animal crouched down to allow Kristoff to place her on his back and for the man to hop on beside her. The moment he was on, Sven took off running for the gates.

The only thing Kristoff could do now was unwrap his magic troll crystal from around his neck and place it over his friend's heart. Praying, all the while, that she'd be okay. That was when Princess Anna, sister to the Queen, slipped away into darkness.

* * *

><p>... .. ...<p>

. . .

... .. ...

* * *

><p>He was looking over the Valley when the sound of a pair of footsteps carried themselves across the ground to stop right behind him.<p>

"Where is she?" The voice asked quietly. Full of pain and dread.

His vision was filled with red, in a flash he rounded on her, "Where is she, where is she? She was unconscious throughout the ride down here and now she's getting help. She's currently lying motionless in that hut over there with Grand Pabbie looking after her. I hope you know, she's lucky that she is alive right now."

"Hey, I think every day that I manage to survive is a lucky one!"

Elsa and Kristoff both jumped startled and turned around to see one bemused looking princess grinning at the pair of them.

"Hi, Kristoff. Hi, Elsa."

Elsa ran forward and nearly collapsed with relief into Anna's embrace. Anna stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear before glaring up at her friend.

"You ever talk to my sister that way again, bastard, and you wont like what happens next." Sven snorted in agreement, "I bet Els' here was already beating herself up over what happened. Which, by the way, I'm totally fine. Nothing's wrong with me, just got a clean bill of health."

The wise troll walked up right next to her nodding, "Yes, Elsa's powers may have caused some initial symptoms in our princess here, but she appears to be quite healthy now. There is nothing abnormal about her, from what I have been able to tell; however, even though she is not in any immediate danger, if you notice anything unusual, bring her back here immediately." The troll was finished treating Anna and satisfied that she was good for the moment. Now, there were other pressing matters to attend to.

"I wish we could have met again in more pleasant circumstances. Greetings your Majesty." Pabbie bowed low and sighed, "I'm sorry I did not attend your coronation and congratulate you. I heard that it was a most extraordinary event. I also have much to apologize for, hearing about your childhood. I did not mean-"

He was interrupted as the Queen raised her hand and shook her head, "No, there's nothing. You have saved my sister more than once. I consider us even," she smiled and looked at him again, "thank you for helping our family once again, I can only say I'm relieved to see that she's alright."

The troll nodded, "I am too. Magic is a beautiful thing," he shook his hands at his side and hummed, "but unpredictable. It was wrong of me to be so harsh on both you and your family that night, I was concerned about one so young bearing such a hefty gift; however, I believe that the greatest of rulers are the ones that learn and grow from their mistakes. I've had my fare share of them, both in ruling and with magic. Elsa, it wasn't your fault. Fearing your powers isn't the answer but neither can you accept them without restriction. It's a double edged blade, useful when used correctly, dangerous when mishandled. You must learn to control it, but even the most skilled chef can cut his own hand." He smiled sadly.

Elsa took it to heart. She had lived both extremes: from a life where she had to conceal her powers, to letting it all go. None were right, and she saw that now. Both were good in their own respect, but neither extreme had been good for her. She had to find balance.

The group remained silent thinking this over. Anna was the one that eventually broke it, "All this talk about cooks and blades is leaving me hungry. Do you have any chocolate?"

Kristoff barked and shook his mighty frame. "I don't, the only chocolate around here for miles is Bulda's secret stash." He winced and looked at Pabbie. The old troll placed a finger playfully across his lips before curling up into a ball and rolling away, "And it happen to be that I'm the only human around who knows where it is. Follow me and I'll lead the way, Anna." This time he cringed for a different reason, "I mean, Princess Anna. Excuse me, your Majesty. Living around these parts, one tends to forget their manners from time to time."

"I forgive you, Kristoff. I do believe, since you've forgotten a few, I think you could stand to forget a few more. You may call my sister and I by our first names." he sputtered in shock looking completely like a fish out of water. She grinned, "Or not. It was merely a suggestion. Do whatever makes you the most comfortable."

And for a month after that, everything was good.

* * *

><p>It happened little by little. Anna started raiding the kitchen again, the cooks started fussing to the guards, and the Queen shrugged it off; she was happy to see that her little sister had grown a healthy appetite for all things. Next, there was the weight gain, old dresses were getting tighter on her. Elsa simply had more dresses made for her. And after that were the mood swing. The entire castle suffered from those and that was when her older sister was forced to ignore no longer.<p>

"Anna, can I talk to you a moment please," her eyes scanned the hallway filled with frightened maids and servants, "alone?"

"Elsa!" Anna turned around giving the frightened girl she had been scolding enough time to slip away. "I haven't seen you at all today," Elsa tried not to flinch as she was suddenly hugged, "I love you."

"I'm good. Anna, it's nice to see you to. Can you tell me what happened with the maid, she seems to have upset you."

"Oh yeah, _her_," the Princess jerked her head around and was surprised to see that the girl had disappeared, "she better hope I don't bump into her. That maid was helping me put on my dress. Everything was fine until she said that it needed to be refitted because, and I quote, 'you're growing so fast, this gown is hardly fitting you anymore. We shall need to send in a request for another one to be made very soon' I can't believe the nerve of her. How dare she call me fat!"

"I don't think she meant that, sister. I just think she was suggesting that you're developing more into a woman. You're growing up, Anna."

"You love me, right?"

What an off topic question for this moment, then again, that was Anna for you, "Of course I do, Why wouldn't I love my lovely sister?"

"You think I'm lovely?" Again, the sound of her voice suggested their was more to the question than its surface appearance.

"I know it. You're also strong, brave, and one of the most compassionate person I know."

That seemed to do the trick. Her younger sister was practically dancing. She threw one more hug over her sister before running away. At least she was happy... For now. Elsa blinked rapidly trying to figure out the situation. She had no clue as to what was happening...


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Awakening

A/N:

Oh, goodness! You're back.

It's nice to see you all here again, And Good News! I have a new Beta-Reader!

Let's toast together in hopes for many more chapters and stories!

I'd like to thank the bunches of people that reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. I shall try not to disappoint. About that fluff, well... We're getting closer to that, I promise, the wait won't be too long now and will be well worth it.

I read through some of the reviews that were left, and someone was interested in how far along Anna is. To be precise, the moment of conception, would have been around Five weeks ago; however, I'll be calculating her pregnancy like any normal one; starting from her last cycle. In this way, it would be more like Seven weeks ago.

That's all for now, I don't want to spoil the chapter for you,

Happy readings!

* * *

><p>Anna mindlessly traced a finger across the foggy window. Today seemed determined to keep her bound to the castle; it was dark and stormy outside. Rain pattered against the window and with a last sigh, she turned away. Kristoff had been right. The weather had taken a turn for the worse. There would be no excursions outside today.<p>

Hopping off the windowsill, she padded along the cold floor to finish getting dressed. Gerda, one of the family's servants, stood waiting for her at the other side of her room. The old woman tutted as she slipped today's gown on her and pulled it down over her head.

"You'll catch your death of cold if you go outside on a day like this, Princess."

If Anna had any hope left, the other woman had extinguished it. She furrowed her face miserably and groaned. It was no use trying to change it. Unlike Elsa, she couldn't control the weather. The redhead gathered her hair, allowing Gerda to finish lacing her corset. A few moments later, she let it fall back into place down across her shoulders while the old woman patted it down, fruitlessly trying to tame it.

"Thank you, Gerda," she mumbled and managed to smile graciously. "I know I can't go out today. It's just, I was looking forward to leaving the castle for a change. Elsa's still so busy and Kristoff only has a few more days left here before he heads for the Fjord. He's going to be too busy harvesting ice to come see me; it won't be till next spring before he's done."

The old woman chuckled and couldn't help but gather Anna's hands in hers. When the late Queen was busy doing work, Gerda would step in and take care of Anna. The servant loved the Princess like a daughter, quirks and all.

She rubbed Anna's hands and smiled warmly at the young woman, "Don't you worry about that, dear. You'll get to say goodbye to him before he goes. And remember, you'll always have next spring and summer to spend with him. Now, I know you wanted to go out today, but, with weather like this, outside is no place for a princess. How about you come and help me in the kitchens for today?"

The Princess brightened up immediately and jumped in excitement. "You mean it?" Gerda laughed at her antics and nodded her head. "Oh, Thank you, Gerda. Thank you!" The Princess ran for the door, eager to start her day. She looked back at the old servant, wondering why she wasn't making any motion to follow.

"Everything all right?" Anna asked.

Gerda was looking at the basin that was still full of clean, white linen rags and shook her head. Her attention returning, she picked up the bucket and made for the door.

"Yes, I'm alright." She shook her head and hurried after the Princess. "Deary, slow down, please. It's been a long time since I was as young as you, I can't keep up anymore."

The room was silent, left abandoned, and all but a pair of voices could be heard; they stopped soon once they turned the hallway.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat, signing trade agreements, in her study. Piles of paper were scattered across the top of her desk and, still, another pile laid discarded close by. She'd been working several hours straight and still had more to go through. It seemed like today would never end. The room was still except for the rustle of papers and the pattering of rain against the window.<p>

Today, Anna was suppose to meet up with Kristoff. For her sister, she had wished that the weather would be fine because Anna hated being cooped up inside the house for so long. And what with her being so irritable as of late... She supposed that, in regards to Anna's temper, was because of her. She was still not giving Anna the time she needed or deserved.

Amongst her contemplating, she had failed to realize that a servant had slipped into the room, making their way over to her. The visitor stood in front of the Queen for a while before clearing her throat. Elsa, startled, knocked over her bottle of ink with her hand. She growled at the resultant mess.

"What," she started as she began clearing the papers away from the spill, "brings you here to my chambers?"

The servant rushed forward to help, and together they started rescuing as many documents as they could. There was only one casualty, the document containing sanctions that would be placed onto her closest partner in trading: Westleton.

"Your Majesty," came a disapproving voice, "has been at work for far too long. I think you should take a break for a while, just for lunch."

"Yes," even Elsa wasn't to fond of the idea of going back to work. A break might be exactly what she was needing. "I think I shall. And will Anna will be joining me today?"

The room fell silent.

The Queen narrowed her eyes and slowly rose from her seat. "It seems that there's more than one reason you have for disrupting me from my work. Is there not,_ Gerda_?"

The woman flinched and held out her hands. "She'll be present, of course. Anna's still in the castle; you know I wouldn't let her go out in weather like this. But, yes. I do have something I wish to discuss with you."

Elsa had begun to relax until the servants next words drove a knife through her heart.

"I think—Anna might be carrying. How much do you know about her relationship with Arendelle's newest Ice Master and Deliverer?" Gerda formed the sign of the cross and closed her eyes, waiting for the Queen's reaction to the news. The silence was almost tangible as the Queen thought this through.

"Ready my carriage, I don't think I'll be eating lunch today."

* * *

><p>Anna was made to rest in her room. She was pretty sure Gerda would never let her near a kitchen ever again. Too bad, she was really enjoying it too. It all started with those blasted chickens...<p>

_..._

_There had been many hushed whispers when Anna entered the kitchen that morning, after all, the castle workers had not forgotten a recent event starring their hotheaded Princess and a servant in the hallway. Those hushed conversations quickly died away when Gerda scolded them and set the girl to work._

_ "Can you go down to Henry and see what's the status on our food? We're going to need them up here soon if we're to have them finished by dinner." _

_The Princess nodded and hurried away, eager to help. Unfortunately, today would only continue to get worse._

_ It seemed, Anna was a sensitive soul, and many chickens escaped with their lives that day. Tonight, they'd be eating nothing but salad._

_ The old woman was determined to find Anna a job that she could do. Gerda had promised Anna could help in the kitchens today; however, when the Princess vomited from the smell of the food that had been cooking in the kitchens, she had to draw the line. She sent Anna to bed. The palace was teaming with gossip, and all of it pointed to a particular ice-harvester..._

...

Anna was just about to slip off her dress when the doors to her room burst open. The Queen of Arendelle strode in, taking Anna by the hand, and began pulling her sister out through the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Anna growled, yanking her hand from her sister's.

Elsa settled a cold eye on her sister before grabbing her hand, gentler this time, "We're leaving to go pay Kristoff a visit. You wanted to see him today, so we are." A cold weight settled inside Anna's stomach when she heard Elsa's emotionless voice. Something was really wrong.

Not one of the two sisters spoke during the entire trip to town.

* * *

><p>As soon as the carriage pulled to the stop, the blond was out before Anna had even stood up. She hurried out as quick as she could but came to a dead stop once she took a glance out. It was snowing, heavily. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Not too far away, was Elsa.<p>

The Queen had Kristoff cornered at a nearby wall with several sharp looking icicles.

In order to save her friend from meeting an icy death, Anna would have to act fast.

"Whoa, whoa, Elsa! Cc-chill out." She ran forward stepping between her Kristoff and her sister, cutting off Elsa's view of her victim. "Wha-t-ts the mat-tt-ter, can't we all just t-ttalk this out?" The temperature had dropped fast, her teeth were chattering violently.

Elsa reluctantly tore her eyes away from Kristoff and, noticing her sister shivering, the temperature rose, but only by a little. "Anna, can you wait in the carriage? I need to talk to Kristoff for a bit."

"Nope," Anna knew that wouldn't be a good idea, "and let you turn my friend into a human popsicle? Yeah, not gonna happen."

"Is that all he is. A_ friend_?"

Anna rocked back on her heels confused,"—Yeah?"

They were beginning to get quite a crowd. The spectators didn't fail to notice Kristoff pinned a few feet off the ground dangling like a human pinata. Elsa relinquished for the moment and thawed her ice to set the poor boy back on the ground. It wasn't over by a long shot, but they had to go somewhere more private to continue. Elsa locked eyes with the man and he gulped nervously.

"I think it would be best to continue this conversation in a more suitable place." Elsa pointed with her eyes to the stable doors. "Inside," the Queen commanded. She entered first, not bothering to see if she was followed.

Kristoff let Anna enter through first before going inside.

* * *

><p>Elsa stood, in the middle of the building, with ice spreading around her feet. The temperature was still rather cold and the animals inside were <em>neighing<em> nervously. All except for a reindeer that regarded the Queen with mild interest.

"You," the blond spoke, "will take responsibility."

Kristoff remained silent until his interest won out over the concern for his well being. "Of what?" he asked.

It was hard to believe someone so small could be so intimidating.

"Of my sister. How dare you bed her out of wedlock!"

Anna thought it was time to step in, "Umm, Elsa. Yoo-hoo, I've never slept with him."

"Yes, you have. You're pregnant Anna."

"Elsa, I'm not pregnant. How could I be, I haven't slept with him?"

Her sister turned on her with all the ferociousness of a protective woman with the powers over winter, "You are pregnant. If you haven't slept with him, then who?"

"Your entire question is void, Elsa, I am not pregnant!"

"Anna, the weight gain?"

"I'm a growing woman!" She cried indignantly.

"Your very recent irritability?"

"What was I suppose to feel, you've begun to shut me out again."

"The vomiting?"

"Well, I—"

"Recent queasiness to certain smells?"

"I—"

"And the damn chickens this morning? It's no use hiding it, the whole castle is in an uproar!"

"I HAVE NOT SLEPT WITH ANYONE!" Anna effectively silenced her sister's tirade. "For God's sake, I'm telling you I am chaste. Now, can you listen to me for a moment?"

Kristoff, having remained silent for a while thinking it best to let the sister's work this out amongst themselves, thought it was safe to interrupt the conversation. "Anna's right, I would never do that to her; especially to the both of you. Now look, Elsa, if you still don't believe us, here's this." He removed a chord from around his necks that had a ring of crystals attached to it. Plucking one from its place in the chain, he held it out for them to see. The crystal was a mossy green color. "This rock is for protection, but it'll change colors when it c—"

Elsa took it from his hands and dropped it into Anna's. They all waited in silence as they watched it change colors from green to pink.

"What color means pregnant?" Anna's older sister asked, her voice in an even tone. It seemed, however, there wouldn't be an answer to her question anytime soon. Kristoff was frozen in place with shock. Anna waved her hands in front of his face while Elsa turned around. The Queen took a couple of steps before she passed out cold onto the ground. Kristoff winced from the loud crack that followed when Anna's sister broke through a wooden board with her head.

The large man took a deep calming breath before cracking his knuckles. He looked at Anna and smirked, "So who's the lucky guy?" Now, what with the Queen being unconscious, it was his turn to interrogate Anna. It seemed like even he was a bit too overprotective of her when it came to things like this.

The Princess cursed out loud. It seemed that a trip to the trolls was long since due.

* * *

><p>It took a longer time to make it to the Valley than last time. Anna was constantly defending herself and almost had Kristoff convinced until the Queen woke up. To be honest, she was at her wits end and was thrilled when the trip was over. Now, she could get it through their thick skulls that she wasn't pregnant. It must be that Kristoff's magical stone was broken in someway or other.<p>

"Hey everyone," Anna shouted. She never thought she'd be so relieved to see a pile of rocks. "We need some help again, these two won't shut up about me all because I've gained a few pounds."

"I'll say," one of the trolls spoke, grinning as she unrolled, "what have you been eating girl?" A younger troll decided to pipe in, "More like, who have you been eating?" He was awarded with a couple of snickers before his mother took him by the hand and led him away. Anna blushed and covered up her embarrassment with a cough. She was saved from a response when Pabbie entered the scene.

"Anna, what brings you back here so soon?" He spoke, until he noticed Anna's sister standing nearby,"Your Highness, what a pleasure to see you!" The old troll was suspicious but remained a good host to the royals. He started to walk up to them when the Queen suddenly blurted out, "She's pregnant." He paused, eyes widening.

"Kristoff, did you use your crystal?" The troll spoke while hobbling over to the Princess as fast as he could.

The man nodded gruffly, "Of course. It was probably a false reading, though."

The troll nodded and took Anna's hands in his, closing his eyes. "You're pregnant, my dear."

"Ow!"

Bulda swatted at Kristoff, "How dare you sleep with a lady like that, I thought I raised you better!" The man danced around in pain while trying to avoid stepping on his mom darting furiously between his feet.

Pabbie chuckled before interrupting, "Bulda, that's quite enough. The child's not his." She stopped assaulting the man and turned.

Elsa, Anna, and all the trolls spoke at once: "Whose is it then!?"

He opened his eyes and stepped away from Anna. Raising a hand, he pointed at someone; eyes followed the tip of his finger continued until they landed on the silhouette of the Queen.

"It's hers, I'm afraid..."

"Mine?" Elsa gasped, her voice colored with fear.

"It can't be! how is that even possible?" Snow began to fall around her.

"Elsa, I checked your sisters body for magic, but I only checked the parts where it would be dangerous for it to manifest in. It seems like when you struck her, you made her fertile. The child that now grows inside of her is yours."

"No, I can't be-I-I'm not the father!" She violently shook her head, denying the accusation, "That would mean I've ruined my baby sister." All the trolls remained still. "Anna, oh God, I'm so sorry." She turned, collapsing on the ground sobbing. Anna walked over to her silently and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Pabbie, please, can we stay the night? I don't think we can leave like this." Anna asked.

One of them had to stay strong; she'd figure all of this out later.

Grand Pabbie nodded and led Kristoff away by the hand. And, for the first time in forever, all the trolls departed into the forest, leaving the pair alone to grieve.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to have this baby?" Elsa asked. Her tears had stopped and she now turned to her sister in concern.<p>

Anna was surprised that she could still laugh, considering everything that had just happened. "Even if I don't, I think it's going to come whether I want it to or not." She picked her older sister up off the ground and smiled gently.

"Yeah. I guess it was a silly question to ask. It's late, we should probably go get some sleep..."

"Hmm, the trolls should have prepared a place for us by now. We could go and ask them about it about it." Anna pulled away from Elsa and was a little startled when she was pulled back. Her older sister recaptured her into a soft hug. Elsa, then, with her arms wrapped around her little sister, created a small cottage for them to sleep in for the night.

It was the first time Elsa's snow wasn't cold to the touch…


	3. Chapter 3: Inside

_A/N:_

_Wow, Hello everyone! It's been a while since my last update, and I've seemed to have lost my pair of Beta-readers. Well, I feel bad but it was unavoidable. I overestimated the time that I could update and a couple of things happened like holidays, angry beavers, a sudden bout of allergies that hit me hard, along with intense school work that put these plans to a halt._

_As always, I hope to release a chapter a week but occasionally these plans get thrown out the window. All I can say is I'm sorry, please have patience with me!_

_Loves,_

_the Author_

* * *

><p>Elsa slept peacefully that night. Her slumber was free of the painful dreams of the past, oddly enough, it was when she woke that she was plagued. Guilt was its name. She was guilty of ruining her sister, of hurting her in one of the worst ways possible, but there was something else to it too. Elsa was guilty of enjoying the situation immensely; it was a relief, to say the least. Now, no goddamn ice harvester or noble would ever have her.<p>

And Anna would remain in Arendelle forever.

As she mused, she stroked her sisters hair and almost purred with content. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that teal eyes regarded her curiously below, they were equally as content to watch the vibrant range of emotion that passed her features. Elsa would smile before biting her lip in regret, then sighing. It was a part of her older sister that Anna rarely got to see.

Her lion's mane was all but tame under Elsa's skillful attention. Now, as her older sister ran her hand down Anna's hair, the girl was finding it harder to keep from wiggling. The special attention she was receiving was cut short when she sneezed loudly, and the hand above extracted itself from her hair.

"Anna, you're up," Elsa winced at pointing out something so obvious, "how are you feeling?"

"Oh, ummm... Good- and hungry," she added. Anna rubbed her nose and glanced sheepishly at Elsa.

"That's good." came a quick response that had Anna raising her brow in surprise. "Well, not good, but, well... Ugh, can we just start today over again?"

"Fine with me: should we begin from when you started stroking my hair or when I sneezed?"

Elsa could have died from embarrassment. "You were awake." She deadpanned.

"Just a little." Anna winked and moved to the side of the bed. Already, she was missing Elsa's warmth. Her hand reached out to push herself out of bed when she nearly fainted in shock with what she was touching.

"Ice!"

A bark of startled laughter arose from Elsa,"Yes, and what about it, dear sister?"

"We're sleeping on ice," she sputtered, her sister, showing no signs of understanding, decided to explain further, "I've been sleeping on ice." A hand pointed from her to the bed. "And I'm not cold."

"That's just-"

"The coolest thing I've seen you ever do yet? And, trust me, that's saying a lot coming from someone whose sister is a magical queen with ice powers." Anna beamed, "Tell me, when was the last time you've ever created coldless snow?"

"I-"

"Never, hah!"

Anna's mood was so adorable that even Elsa was finding it hard to keep from smiling. Her sister was smiling brightly that she didn't notice the flash of green that colored her face suddenly. She did, however, notice Anna jump from the bed and run out the door. Her heart almost stopped at the sound of her little sister vomiting violently outside.

In a moment, she running up to join her sister, who was just finishing by then. Anna grimaced and wiped her mouth clean. A few seconds later, she straightened up and smiled.

"Can we go get breakfast now?"

* * *

><p>Anna was curious to see what the trolls around here ate in the morning. She skipped through the forest with Elsa tailing not too far behind; it was hard keeping up, but determination out-won her nonexistent physical physique. So Elsa trailed determinedly after Anna who was barreling through the forest making record time.<p>

She prayed to the gods above that they had something ready for Anna when she got there. What with the hormones running rampant through her little sister's body, she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold her back. Hopefully just long enough to give them a fighting chance at least; however, when they approached the spot where the trolls were, any trace of hope was dashed.

All the boulders were scattered around, not a one of them was moving. Anna's frustration was almost palpable, and was that a tear at the corner of her eye?

"I'm sorry, A-" Her sister cut her off with a glare, and was just about to say something, mouth poised at the ready, when she was cut off.

"Good morning, ladies!" A troll interrupted just in time.

"Bulda," Anna said, her mood switching, "nice to see you!"

The troll laughed and smoothed her dress out, "You too. Still as beautiful as ever, so tell me dear, when are you going to take my Kristoff away from me?" Anna blushed and looked away. "I'm just kidding, I swear, the boy's too attached to that reindeer of his for his own good. Not only that but you're pregnant now, congratulations by the way. I'm so happy for the both of you."

Now it was Elsa's turn to look away embarrassed, "No, I mean, Anna and me we're not like that."

"Is that so," a glint passed the old troll's eyes, "forgive me for assuming. You both would make a great couple though."

"That's ridiculous," Anna said, crossing her arms in defense, "we are sisters."

"Really, I don't know what it's like down in Arendelle, but if it's true love, then what does that have to do with anything?"

Both of the royal's faces blanched as they stared incredulously down at the smug troll. None of them could speak in shock, they were saved from a response when Kristoff finally tracked them down.

"Hello, I was looking for you two. The food is just about ready... And I see you've met my mother." He stared at the pair frozen solid and glared suspiciously at the troll lady. It wasn't hard to guess that something had transpired between them, what with her cackling out loud in mirth.

"Yep, we've met. Anyway, most of my families still asleep. They're hardly ever up at this hour and, unless it's something important, they can sleep all day. I use to do that to until I adopted Kristoff here." She waved her a hand behind her as she spoke, "Since then, I've had to change my schedule up, now, hurry you two. It's a crime to starve a woman with child." At that, she curled into a ball and rolled away, leaving Kristoff to guide the ladies to breakfast.

It was an awkward meal to say the least.

* * *

><p>"So that's how Sven and I managed to get away from a pack of wild wolves; unfortunately we ran straight into a giant bear. I mean that thing was huge and must weighed more than a block of ice!"<p>

Elsa swallowed loudly and did everything in her power to not turn around and tell him to be silent. He'd been talking non stop since they had left the valley, and it seemed they had left her patience there too. Her sister, however, was captured by the story he was telling. So instead of telling him off, she bit her lip and wrung her hands in her lap with annoyance.

"Kristoff, I must say I have enjoyed this discussion immensely but it seems we have reached Arendelle." She said trying to politely hint to him that his cue to leave had long since gone and past.

"Yes, your majesty," he said, still sounding immensely awkward and nervous with the title, "I'll go unsaddle Sven. I'm actually heading for the Fjord soon, the day after tomorrow. I'm going to be really busy so I should go now."

Anna gasped and gave him a piteous look, "Do you have to, can't you at least stay for dinner?"

The Ice harvester was about to say yes until he caught the Queen's glare. His head was poised to shake up and down which, when he nodded his head no, broke his heart at the expression Anna gave him.

"Anna, his job starts soon. He needs to leave and make the proper preparations. I'm sure he can come by sometime tomorrow to say goodbye." Her sister sighed and looked down at the ground in disappointment. Even though she had her duties as Queen to fulfill, even more for taking yesterday day off, Elsa's duties as Anna's sister, she decided, proceeded over that. There was nothing that urgent that couldn't be put off a little longer, "Anna, I know you're disappointed, but I was thinking of taking the rest of today off. Was there something you were hoping we could do, maybe together?"

Anna, who was still moping, sparked at the suggestion, "Really," She asked just to be sure, "You have the entire day off?" She almost jumped in joy when her sister smiled and said yes. Instead, she clapped her hands and threw her arms over Elsa's shoulders. They both rocked precariously.

It was hard not to feel smug. Anna was very happy in hearing that her sister could spend the day with her. Elsa tried not to smile too victoriously at Kristoff. It was a very out of character moment for her and she felt a little perplexed at her attitude.

Kristoff was shocked, not at Anna's enthusiasm, but at Elsa's ardent display of rivalry and hostility towards him. She was one of the most polite people he knew, and although in any other circumstance he might have risen to the challenge, the knowledge that it was the Queen he was facing kept him from taking the bait. With a strong sense of self preservation, he smiled happily, waved goodbye, and left with Sven for the stables.

"Of course Anna, I'm glad you're happy," the blond coed and watched him leave feeling a twinge of pain. She pulled away from Anna and brushed her hair back, "let's change our clothes. Meet me by the front gate in an hour."

The younger sister was a bit surprised, "Are you sure it's okay to leave, I do have lessons this afternoon."

"Quite" she smiled and started walking towards the castle, "and who says we need permission?"

Anna started laughing nervously, "Are you sure you can about shirk off from duties today, isn't there some law against that, capital offense and all?"

"I'd like to see them try and stop me."

"I'm glad, if I get in trouble, it's nice to know that the Queen of Ice and Snow is by my side."

Elsa stared at her sister and wrapped her arms around Anna's.

_**"Always."**_


	4. Chapter 4: Two Hearts

**_A.N:_**

_Oh my goodness, I almost didn't see you. Why hello there, my fellow reader, and welcome to chapter 4. This is one of my longer chapters and I do hope you enjoy._

_My life has been busy this week between lots of tests, Christmas shopping, and events. Luckily, I got this chapter done at the beginning of the week and have been fine-tuning it these past few days. It's been an exciting chapter to write and I'm eager for more, maybe a holiday themed one? (casts hook)_

_If you're interested you can tell me in the review section. _

_As for the update on my beta status, I still haven't been contacted. I guess it means that I'm back on the market. Yeah! It'll be fun, there's probably plenty of people out there that are interested in cleaning up my Frozen fics, I mean, it's like 'that' season again._

_I digress though, here's a shilling for reading my lengthy A.N._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Anna felt like she was losing her mind with this pregnancy, but there was one thing she was certain of, Elsa wasn't acting normal, at all... Her sister, the spitting image of responsibility, suggested that they go play hooky. Call her crazy, but something was wrong, not that she was complaining. This all could have been easily explained away if it wasn't for the fact that she herself had seen the glares that her sister had been shooting at everyone that approached her. The only question left was why.<p>

She tried to estimate how long it would take her to get dressed, down to the stables to talk with Kristoff, and back to the front gate in time to meet up with Elsa. The results weren't looking all that fun. Poor Anna, she was absolutely exhausted, but it seemed that resting would have to wait.

As fast as she could, she gathered up an outfit to change into and made her down the palace halls. The guards gave her curious glances but she tried not to look suspicious. As long as she didn't act any weirder than she normally was, they might not even notice.

Sadly, Anna made the miscalculation of assuming that all things would go according to plan.

Once more, her body was determined to prove how extraordinary uncoordinated she was. Taking a sharp corner, she barreled headlong right into a passing soldier. Recoiling off him, her arms cartwheeled in the air as she careened sharply towards the floor; clothes scattering everywhere.

'Oh no!' was the last thought that crossed her mind as she hit the floor.

"Princess Anna?" The startled soldier asked. He didn't actually get a good look at the girl that had ran into him, but he did remember a flash of red. In the entire castle, there was only one person he knew had red hair. He couldn't be sure though because his vision was obscured by a piece of clothing. Swiftly, he grabbed the offending item that blocked his vision, only to flinch away and drop a pair of bloomers to the floor.

Anna, who was still on the ground, turned a bright shade of red. She flopped around on the floor for a few moments, trying to lunge for the item and get it out of sight as quickly as she could. The soldier, by now, was apologizing hurriedly, desperately trying to remember what he was taught to do in such a situation like this. Finding none, his first instinct was to help the Princess up immediately, however, as a man, it might be best it he waited the few seconds longer it took for her to hide the lingerie before interfering.

"I am sooooo sorry!" Anna was extremely mortified, it wasn't just for ramming into him she was apologizing for,"Are you alright?" She stuffed the last of the items into the loose dress she had grabbed, hoping by the gods that not many more people had witnessed this event. At a glance, however, nearly a dozen guards in the room were avoiding their eyes from the scene, including the man in front of her. It seemed fate had pitied her in one small favor, Gerda, at least, hadn't witnessed this. She'd be in fits if she had!

"Princess," the soldier said weakly, "are the... If it's alright with you, may I help you up?"

"Yes," she practically whimpered.

He glanced down cautiously and lowered his hand to hers, once she had grabbed it, he pulled her up. After he was sure she was stable, he bent down to pick up the bundle of clothes she had piled onto the floor and smiled reassuringly, "Forgive me, I was not looking where I was going."

'Oh, he's the one?' Came a bitter thought. It was sweet that he was trying to take the blame for something she was so obviously the sole perpetrator of.

"Please, allow me to escort you to your destination."

"No!" She shouted, startling him. If he followed her, it wouldn't be so easy to explain why she was sneaking off with a spare set of clothes to meet up with Kristoff in the stables. In fact, this was the makings of an entirely bad situation altogether. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm really okay. You're probably already busy doing soldier things and stuff," she laughed nervously, "so now, if you'll excuse me," she grappled to take the clothes out of his hands, "I'll just be leaving now." And with that she took off like a bat out of hell.

The soldier watched her run away and walked slowly after her. To either side of him, several guards flanked his shoulders, "She seems to be behaving oddly. The Princess is hiding something." He followed her and watched her slip outside of the castle and head towards the stables. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the door frame. It wasn't his position to follow her. His friends who worked the guard line could take it from here.

"Damn, sometimes I wonder why I didn't become a soldier instead." A gruff-looking guard said as he slipped past the soldier in pursuit of the Princess, "The pays a lot less but I'll be in an early grave from all the trouble our youngest royal seems to get into."

"I do admit, I have the easier job here." the soldier called after them before turning back inside, "How about later tonight, when our shift ends, I'll buy you poor Bastards a drink, on the house?"

"Cheers to that!"

* * *

><p>"Kristoff!" Anna cried as she slipped inside the stables. He was brushing Sven's fur at a stall and turned around in surprise when she called him.<p>

"Anna, what are you doing here? I thought you were about to head off with Elsa to go somewhere."

"I am," she said, slipping into a dark stall with her clothes. "and I'll be leaving soon but I have something I want to talk to you about- Don't look!"

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing; Anna, you're a Princess!"

"Everything will be fine just, don't look. Sven, make sure he doesn't peek!" The reindeer stared at Kristoff for a moment before they both shrugged. The man continued to brush Sven's fur as he grumbled a few words to himself.

"So, I think Elsa's acting weird," Anna started.

"You think?"

"Don't be mean," she said disapprovingly, "you know how Elsa said she could take the day off today and all? Well, she actually lied about that. The Queen has plans to shirk off her duties so she can spend the day with me."

Kristoff paused his grooming in surprise, "Really, that doesn't sound like something she would do."

"I know, not only that, but I saw her glaring at you. And she was all like 'Grrrrrr' about it," her face scrunched up, "I might not have seen her often while growing up but I know her well enough now. That isn't something she'd do. She's very nice and I don't think she could hurt a fly."

He smiled at that comment. The conversation had taken an interesting turn. With one last pat he finished brushing Sven and set the brush down, turning his attention entirely to the conversation. "Oh really, remember the Ice Golem she made up on the mountain?"

"Well, she almost wouldn't then..." Kristoff nodded and left it at that.

"Why do you think she's acting this way?"

"I'm not quite sure actually. Maybe she's just moody because it's 'that' time of the month?"

"I don't that's the case; she's never acted this way before. Actually, I think I have an idea. I was wondering about this myself earlier. I think I can get some things set up for it, but, in order for it to work, I need to get a couple of things prepared beforehand. Do you mind coming down here later tonight with Elsa?"

"Of course!" Anna smiled as she finished lacing up the rest of her boots, "You can rely on me."

* * *

><p>Skipping lessons to go play hooky was pretty boring actually. Instead of doing anything fun, it was just a long day of wandering around the city while Elsa explored the market, interested to learn more about her people and what goods were being traded. When the day was coming to a close, they made their way back to the castle. Anna went to Elsa's room to stay and talk with her.<p>

"Thank you Elsa," Anna smiled as she jumped onto Elsa's bed, "I had fun today."

Elsa smiled gratefully and scooted over to give her sister some room, "So did I."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Can you close your eyes for just a moment please?"

The Queen learned quite a few disturbing things about her sister that night...

* * *

><p>"I don't even want to know how you learned to do that." It took a lot to make him shudder.<p>

"Hey, I said I was sorry, we all make mistakes. I just overreacted... a little!"

"A little?"

"Besides, you were the one that told me to bring her here. Who are you to question my methods?"

"Enough," Elsa snarled, "if you two don't stop bickering and tell me why I'm down here then I am leaving. Anna, once this is over, you and me are going to talk about your earlier behavior."

Anna winced and scooted off to the side, "We're concerned. You've been acting strange today."

"And you think that's reason to go and do tha-th- that to me?" Elsa shrieked in anger.

"Well, not exactly. It's Kristoff's fault!"

He held his hands up and shook his head, "I didn't tell Anna to do that, I just asked her if she could bring you down here is all."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, "Kristoff, I believe you when you say that. Anna's always has a habit of doing things over the top. Even still, I demand an explanation as to why you required Anna and I to come to the stables. It's late and I've already taken enough liberties on my part as it is."

The Ice Harvester bobbed his head and stepped away, "Haven't you noticed that you've been behaving strangely towards anything concerning Anna lately?"

"No."

Anna decided to step in, "Remember when that guy bumped into me down at the market? Or that other time earlier today when you glared at Kristoff and refused to let him come to dinner?"

"Okay, if I agree with what you're saying, what do you suspect this all means?" She used a tone that she normally reserved for scolding the more stubborn members of her council. It was a bit unfair to pull but several things had well worn away at her patience that night.

"Well-" Anna seemed to shrink under Elsa's gaze. Truth be told, she didn't actually know why Kristoff wanted them down here. She just prayed that whatever his reasons are, they would be enough to get her out of trouble.

"I think you're magic is making you overprotective of her." Kristoff stood and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Oh," Elsa blinked in surprise, she waved her hand for him to continue, intrigued.

"Your emotions are tied to your magic. I think that's why whenever you're scared or happy you find that your powers react in different ways in accordance to which mood you're in." He paused staring at her.

"A good observation, but I don't see how this pertains to the point you're trying to make."

"I'm getting there, your Majesty," Elsa rolled her eyes and slipped him a smile, "I think it also happens the other way around too. That your magic has the ability to influence your emotions and, to an extent, your actions." He frowned and shrugged, "I know, it's a bit of a stretch. The magic that's inside Anna right now isn't exactly being used for its intended purpose. Maybe you're feeling insecure or a little protective of Anna because it's making you feel that way, because it's vulnerable and a little unstable being inside of her?"

The Queen sighed and closed her eyes. Kristoff stayed silent, he knew that the news would be hard to take in. He waited quietly while he watched Anna and Elsa as they contemplated.

"You're right, it is a bit of a stretch." She paused and glanced at Kristoff before looking away once more to sigh, "However strange it sounds, there's a chance that it is plausible. That might be one explanation for my recent behavior,"

"Try telling that to the guy down at the market."

Elsa glared at her, effectively silencing Anna's quip, "but in that case, what can be done to stop this?"

"I'm not sure we can. Maybe it's the magic affecting your emotions. If so, then that's easily treatable. I know enough magic to cast a spell that can ward off magical influences, however, I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

Anna was curious, "You hesitated, why?"

"Because you're pregnancy is magical, Anna." Anna snorted causing a slight smile on his lips, it was short lived by both of them when he continued, "There might be a small chance that along with the emotional connection it seems to be sharing with Elsa, there's a physical one as well. If I cast that spell and it so happens that the fetus is feeding off of Elsa's powers, I would be severing its life line."

Anna gasped in shock while Elsa suddenly felt nauseous. Neither one of them had thought of the possibility that the baby's life could be destroyed so easily. That they had a choice to end the child's life. The Queen looked at Anna with fear evident in her eyes. She couldn't make this decision, it wasn't hers to make.

"Never," said the Princess. Her eyes locked with Elsa's and she shook her head.

"Kristoff, if that's the only option available to take, then we will have to decline," Elsa spoke slowly, still feeling very sick to her stomach, "I cannot chance the life of a child to vague theories and guesses."

"I know," he said, "I wasn't offering." He stood up and grabbed a vial off the counter, "Say hello to option number one," he dropped it into the Queen's hands and smiled. "Nasty stuff, but it'll do the trick. This stuff is taken by women throughout the kingdom: It's prescribed for general crankiness, emotional outbursts, and mood swings. Expect to feel dull and bored while taking it. The best part of this is, there's no magic involvement whatsoever. All the ingredients are natural and relatively easy to obtain."

The Queen pried the cork off and took a whiff of it; wrinkling her nose, she replaced the stopper, "Okay. What about the other option?"

"That," Kristoff said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I think you will both find to be more agreeable."

* * *

><p>Her fingers ghosted across the parchment as she skimmed the content inside. Her efforts, although amiable, were quite well in vain. She had heard the pair of footsteps approach her and how they paused but a few feet behind. It wasn't hard to guess the nature of the visitors intrusion, no matter how inconvenient for her, it seemed that, once more, she'd be subjected to the whims of her sister's humor. Reluctantly, she looked up from her seat, and flashed Anna a smile.<p>

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Her sister grinned as she plopped herself down in the chair right beside her, "Oh you know, just making sure you're not plotting any deaths on my behalf." Anna pulled her feet up beside her and rested her chin in her arms, staring pointedly at Elsa.

"Rest assured, dear sister, your vigilance is unnecessary. None of them are dead yet." The expression on Anna's face was well worth the bait. Elsa chuckled quietly as she played with the end of her braid.

"Good," Anna smirked and began to doze off in the chair, "I'd hate to have to sic Sven on you."

"A reindeer? Now I'm frightened."

An eye peeked open to stare at her, "Better be, you would do well to not oppose me."

"I'd do well to let you rest. Don't worry about me, I have only a few more documents to finish up."

And so the Princess drifted off to sleep with Elsa humming to herself. Nothing but the scribbles of her quill and Anna's soft snores sounded as she worked.


End file.
